Steps
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: Ok its my 1st Inu FanFic!! I hope you like it! Kikyo dumps Inu for a new dance company. Its up to Sess to find Inu a new partner thus enter Kagome and from there things really get interesting! and you'll never guess who Kagome ends up with! (Kag/??)
1. Interesting News

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I SWEAR I did have those papers somewhere...

**Looks around for them**

Okay here's the thing this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I won't bash Kikyo TOO much ^_~. Don't get me wrong I'm a true Kikyo basher but I'll go easy on this fic, but after that.... NO MERCY!! Bwahahahahahha!!

*Lights dim and curtains open*

Alright with all that said and done ON TO THE FIC!! ^_^

~Chapter 1 Interesting News~

Kikyo sat at her dressing room vanity humming to herself happily. She couldn't believe it was finally happening, it was the deal of a lifetime. It was her dream come true; finally it was Kikyo's time to shine in the spotlight. She already had her things packed and ready there was only one thing else to do and she dreaded it. Looking at the pictures on her mirror Kikyo prepared herself for the worse.

A knock on her door jarred Kikyo from her thoughts,

"Enter" she called out coolly. The door opened and Inuyasha walked in, he greeted Kikyo with a kiss (that was intended to be on her lips) but Kikyo turned to the side and Inuyasha kissed her cheek instead. Inuyasha looked at her strangely but didn't say anything about,

"You were something tonight Kikyo, I can't wait until tomorrow night!

all our practices and rehearsals will finally pay off!"

Kikyo looked away from Inuyasha she felt the guilt creep upon her as she picked up her brush and began to brush her ebony hair.

"It might pay off for you Inu darling... but not me"

Inuyasha looked up at her shooting Kikyo puzzled look and moved closer to her,

"Kikyo what do you mean?"

He sat down next to her; Kikyo wouldn't look at him. She kept brushing her long hair Kikyo hated to do this to him. She loved Inuyasha very much, but she knew she couldn't and wouldn't pass up such an opportunity. She had to do this, getting from her vanity Kikyo began pace.

"Look Inu...darling I'm not performing with you tomorrow night

or any other night."

Inuyasha frown and got up and put his hand on her shoulder leaning down he looked at her through her mirror. Kikyo briefly put her hand on top of his then she brushed them off, she acted like she didn't see the flash of emotion that crossed Inuyasha's face.

"Why is that...? You know how much we worked on our routine! 

And... and now you want to throw it away!" 

Kikyo clenched her fist sighing in frustration she knew Inuyasha wouldn't understand. She walked away for the mirror making sure her back was to him, Kikyo wanted this opportunity badly and she wouldn't budge or crack. She could feel Inuyasha's anger and frustration at her and it really tore at her heart... it really did. But it was not enough to make her change her mind, nothing could change it her mind was set. 

So Kikyo took a deep breath and tried again,

"Inuyasha you don't understand---"

Inuyasha smacked his fist down on her vanity table causing some of her things to topple to the side,

"Your damn right I don't understand! After all we've been through!

Why are you blowing months of hard work and preparation?"

Kikyo whirled around and glared at him,

"Because I want something more then 'Inuyasha and Kikyo!" She yelled at him "I wanted something more then these ditzy dance routines!" 

Kikyo paused and began to massage her temples this was more stressful then she had original thought. Inuyasha let out a low growl and yanked Kikyo vanity chair and sat down on it. Crossing his arms Inuyasha glared daggers at her.

"So Kikyo ... give me one good reason why you want to leave, and I want the truth this time no excuses we've been though way too much for you to give me the run around."

Kikyo closed her eyes and turned away she couldn't bare to look in his eyes, his golden orbs seem to bear into her soul. Kikyo just couldn't take it.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

Kikyo heard the restrain in his tone. Taking another deep breath she gathered up enough courage to face him. Turning back to Inuyasha Kikyo replied in a dull emotionless tone,

"Alright you want to know why? I'll tell you why! Its because I'm bigger than what you have to offer Inuyasha! I deserve more; I deserve to have my name in lights! I deserve to be a headliner Inuyasha" She paused and fixed him with a fierce glare but continuing,

"And unfortunately you are the one who it's holding me back!"

Kikyo bit her bottom lip and tilted her head up keeping her dignity. Inuyasha just looked at her, his expression blank then he got up and moved closer to her. Inuyasha too a good look at her dressing room at if seeing it for the first time. Kikyo watches him with nervous eyes as he took in everything, from her packed suitcases, to her garment bags. Then he looked at all the pictures on and around her vanity,

"Aren't you going to take them with you?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth nodding to the photograghs. Kikyo looked away before answering,

" I was advised not to take any personal_ baggage_ along" (no that heifer did NOT!)

Inuyasha visiblely shook when Kikyo said those words; it was like he'd been slapped in the face. He made his way to the door yanking it open he paused at the door.

"So thats' all I am now to you 'personal baggage' well please don't let me 

get in the way of you pending success, and I really do hope you are a sugcess because if your not" Inuyasha stopped and cast Kikyo a ghost of a smile, "Lets just say I hope I'm there to see your fall ..."

And with that Inuyasha walked through the door and out the dressing room 

slamming the door behind him.

~xXx~

Inuyasha was ready to kill the next thing or person the spoke to him. He couldn't believe Kikyo would do something so... so underhanded. After all they went through together! the seconded an opportunity opened she dropped him like a bad habit.

Inuyasha stormed into his brother's office and punched the wall. Sesshoumaru looked up and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I hope you know if you put a hole in my wall it's coming out of your salary."

This brought a deadly glare for Inuyasha, who growled and proceeded to punch the wall again,

"There won't be 'a' anything now"

Inuyasha forced out through gritted teeth. This sparked attention somewhat in Sesshoumaru, he put down the paper work and turned to face his hot headed brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha snapped his head around and barked (hehe),

"What I mean brother is that Kikyo has_ conviently_ decided that she's too big and sugccessful for us and she stole out to someone else."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a fraction as his gaze became 

cool and calculating. Inuyasha slumped down in the nearest chair and brooded sliently to himself (awwww how cute!) He looked at his brother and asked in his moodly way,

"So what the hell am I suspose to do now? The producer is suspose to be comming tomorrow to see Kikyo and me but there will be no_ me and Kikyo _!!"

Sessshoumaru got up and put his hand behind his back. He began to pace and soon became lost in his own thoughs. His forehead wrinkled with many lines as he thought about this present situtration. After awhile her stopped and looked over at his half brother,

"First of all you need to straighten up (oo I LUV it when Fluffy take charge!! lol) Do not let the public or any off the staff see you in this manner. Second I will reschudule out meeting with the Shabuya Enterprises later in the season. We'll schedule some solo acts for you in the mean time." 

Sesshoumaru paused and resumed his pacing,

"This is bound to get out to the public so we'll say Kiyko wanted change that's true enough," Again Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and looked at his brother the begins of a smirk graced his lips (ooo I luv it when he smirks its sooo sessy! lol let me stop! back to the fic!)

"Third we'll find you a replacement partner...."

"HELL NO!! I don't want another one, _no one_ can replace Kikyo... she's...she's IRREPLACABLE!"

Sesshoumaru scowled and gave Inuyasha a vaguely annoied look,

"Kikyo is just a silly girl and a silly girl and be replaced by another silly girl"

Inuyasha started to protest be Sesshoumaru interrupted him before Inuyasha could even get the words out of his mouth.

"The subject is closed Inuyasha you _are_ getting 

a new partner so don't argue."

Inuyasha glared at his brother then got up yanking off his tie,

"I'm going out... I need a drink see you later"

Sesshoumaru sat back down in his chair and started to massage his temple, he felt a migrain in the making.

Kikyo had made a royal mess of things, and as usual it was up to him to fix it.

He picked up the phone and started to dial a number, he had to start pulling strings.

A/N: Well I hope you likeit. This is my 1st Inu story so plzzzzzzzzzzzz have mercy *lol* 

If Inuyasha and or Sesshoumaru are OOC plz take pity. I have no cable there for I am Inuyasha deprived. Plus I have no money so I'm just deprived all around *sobs*

Lol any who the next chap will be spilt from Inu POV to Kagome POV AND Sango and Miroku make their grand apperance. Luv ya!!

~Satine


	2. Seeing Double?

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sad but true ... someone stole my deed to it *lol*

Thanks for the reviews!! You like me!! You guys REALLY like me! Well on with the Fic!

/ / --- These are thoughts

****************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Seeing Double??

~Inuyasha POV~

Inuyasha met up with his best friend Miroku at "Speak Easy" the club downtown. He had told Miroku more less what had happen and his friend sympathized. They both came to the conclusion that they need to "drown their sorrows" so to speak. They sat at their usual corner and Miroku eyes widen with delight as all those girls in these skimpy outfits he so adored seemed to be everywhere.

Miroku said a silent prayer thanking the gods of skimpy wear for such a bountiful turn out. Inuyasha sat back and watched the club scene with a frown. Miroku slid his friend a worried glance,

"C'mon Inu forget Kikyo! and let's grab a couple of club kittens and party!"

Inuyasha laughed and waved a cute looking blonde waitress over to their table. After both men had placed their drink orders (and the waitress smacked Miroku for groping her) Inuyasha looked at the entire girls and shook head,

"I don't know if I can just forget Kikyo just like that, I mean we been through so much together. We have history! and then that wench up and leaves me for another company!"

Miroku snorted but his reply was interrupted when the waitress came back with their drinks. As the waitress handed them, their orders (standing well_ away_ from Miroku's roman fingers) she smiled at Inuyasha. Who in turn gave the waitress his infamous smirk and wink as he downed his drink.

"Tell me is there anything happening here tonight?" Inuyasha asked in rich smooth voice. The waitress blushed and giggled tossing her golden blonde hair over her shoulder,

"Well there is the first performance of the 'Speak Easy Flappers' and their pretty good from what I saw during the practices"

Inuyasha nodded and sat back in is chair the waitress cast him a flirty smile, then covertly handed him a slip of paper. 

"If you need anything..._ anything_ at all I'll be certain to give it to you...personally" 

And with that she sauntered off to serve another table. Inuyasha pocketed the number and yawned, he looked over at his friend to find him staring at Inuyasha.

"What??"

"You have no intention of calling her do you?"

Inuyasha scowled at his friend and took another sip of his drink.

"Maybe... maybe not it's all in the mood I'm in."

Miroku snorted again in disbelief and downed his drink, setting the glass down with a loud 'clank!' then retorted to his friend,

"You see this is why I'll never settle for just one woman... it's just not NATURAL!"

Inuyasha doubled over laughing and he pushed his drink to the side,

"And why's that Miroku 'Ole buddie ??"

Miroku threw up his arms in expiration looking at his friend as if he didn't know anything.

"Why!? you ask? Its because it wouldn't be fair to all the rest of the women I have yet to meet!!"

Inuyasha double over again in laughter he shook his head. While Inuyasha did all that his friend gazed at him with all seriousness.

"What are you laughing about!? I'm serious!!" Miroku complained in an injured tone.

Still shaking his head in silent laughter it took Inuyasha a few moments to answer his friend.

" I know you are that's why it so funny!"

Miroku 'humph!' and turn his attention to the stage since the people were leaving the dance floor and 'shushing' each other. Inuyasha also turn his attention to the stage. A young attractive looking woman with long black hair (or brown hair?? do you know which?) and bright brown eyes. She wore a short a tan dress that came to her knees with a match tan scarf around her neck. A matching beret with matching shoes.

Inuyasha slid Miroku a sly glance; he looked like a man who hadn't had a drink in week and had just found a tall glass of ice tea. He watched his friend lean forward on the table, he heard Miroku whisper to himself,

"I think I'm in love..." Inuyasha grinned knowly at his friend who had seemed to have found a new *ahem* Club Kitten.

' Ladi's and Gentlemen! I want to thank you for coming out tonight for the premiere of 'Speak Easy's' very own Flap dancers!. So lets give a big round of applause for the 'Speak Easy' Flappers!!"

The lights dimmed and the curtain parted 12 girls all dressed in light pink sequence short dresses and light pink high sequence tap shoes dances out onto the stage. Inuyasha watched various girls in the chorus line dance. He couldn't help but find fault in almost every single thing they did, Inuyasha didn't mean to but he was comparing them to how Kikyo would dance when she had a solo.

In his eye one of the girls was out of step, or didn't smile as much. It was this girl didn't have this, or that girl didn't have that. He mentally crossed out those girls from being his partner Sesshoumaru's words were still in the back of his head. Most of the girls seemed to be lacking in some sort of an area.

"Such vision of loveliness I think I've died and gone to heaven!!"

"Every girl is a _vision of loveliness_ to you Miroku"

His friend laughed at Inuyasha's sour tone.

"True...true... It's a shame there is only one me to go around and so many women here for the taking!"

At that both men laughed and clicked the drinks together when the waitress returned with their second round. As Inuyasha raised the glass to his lips he glanced at the stage where the flappers were still performing, the girls were switching positions and the girls from the back came to the front. At that moment he nearly dropped his glass. Miroku shot Inuyasha a startled look then cast a glance to the stage and back Inuyasha's face had gone ashen white.

"Inu...Inu... what's wrong?" Blinking Inuyasha pointed to the stage

"Up... up there... on the stage" Miroku raised a brow and again looked up on the stage and back again to Inuyasha.

"So what about it?"

"That girl... on the end... she.... She looks like Kikyo!" (Muahahhhahahaha!!)

xXx

~Kagome's POV~

_/I swear if I smile any harder my face will crack!/ _

Kagome was grateful to her childhood friend Sango for getting the job. Kagome loved to dance it was her passion ever since she was little. Unfortunately dancing didn't pay the bills or put food on the table, but through it all Kagome worked and hoped for that big break. Though she was mostly teased about it, but deep down Kagome knew something was about to happen to her Kagome knew it. So until her break came Kagome danced where she could dance at making sure she sent money to the shrine to help her family.

And right now Kagome would live her life as a 'Speak Easy Flapper Girl' until a new opportunity showed itself.

Finally the song ended, Kagome and the rest of the flappers danced off stage with their plastered smiles. Sighing to herself once she was behind the curtain, Kagome said a few words to some of the girls. And just when she turned to go to her shared dressing room, a hand grabbed her arm,

"Hey buddie what are you---" Kagome stopped she stared up at the most unusual part of eyes she'd ever seen. They were golden and very expressive from what Kagome noticed that the eyes belonged to a handsome face. He was tall and had long white silver hair and he was looking down at Kagome with queer expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss but I need to ask you something... Do you know---"

A/N Bwahahahahahhaha!! Don't you just hate cliffhangers!! *Stops laughing.. Or at least tries to* Sorry about that but I have to keep you guys interested! That's my job ^_^ Ok and for you guys that don't know what the term "Flappers" its a term used in from the 1900-1920's for chorus girl dancers. It was the way it the girls would dance. Until Chapter three!!

Ja'ne! 

~Satine


	3. You've GOT to be kidding

*Disclaimer: I know... I know... I DON'T own Inuyasha (I wish I did though) so if you try to sue me guess what you get? ^_^ DILLY SQUAT! *lol* So with all that said and done here's a recap of the last part of Chapter 2.

***

~Recap of the previous chapter~

__

"Hey buddie what are you---" Kagome stopped she stared up at the most unusual part of eyes she'd ever seen. They were golden and very expressive from what Kagome noticed that the eyes belonged to a handsome face. He was tall and had long white silver hair and he was looking down at Kagome with queer expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss but I need to ask you something... Do you know---"

***

Chapter 3:You've GOT to be kidding!!

xXx

"I'm sorry Miss but I need to ask you something... Do you know Kikyo Kunakida?"

Kagome stared up at the handsome stranger momentarily speechless, then she shook her head and brought herself back to the present.

"I beg your pardon? Kikyo who?"

The man face became somewhat annoyed and he repeated to her a little impatient then he did the first time,

"Kikyo Kunakida do you know her!?"

Kagome glared at him when he said that and then snatched her arm from his grip. She cradled it tenderly while she sot daggers at the man before her.

"No! I do not know this Kikyo Kunakida or whatever her name is, and whom the heck do you think your grabbing buddie!?"

The stranger scowled at Kagome, and then he eyed her from head to toe as if her was trying to sum her up for some unknown vendetta.

"Look lady I find that hard to believe! I mean you look exactly like her I mean are you sure---"  
Kagome gave him an indignant gasp and put her hands on her hips,

"Are you calling me a lair! The NERVE how _dare_ you! Just who the hell do you think you are!!" This Kagome all but shouted at the man before her. Who in turned narrowed his eyes and started to reply with just as much *ahem* lets just say "spirit" as Kagome.

"Hey now! Look here you we--" before he could get out the rest he was about to say, he was cut off by the guy (who Kagome assumed was he friend) next to him. Tossing his pal an unreadable look the man looked at Kagome and smiled.

"What my very colorful friend Inuyasha is trying to say that..." the guy paused and walked between Inuyasha and Kagome putting space between the two. He patted Kagome gentle on her back and smiled sweetly at her,

"What Inuyasha _meant to_ say is that you look remarkably like Kiyko his ex-partner and we...(he gestured to himself and the brooding Inuyasha) thought that you could possibly be her sister ... perhaps her cousin?"

When all this was said Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out a small business card and handed it to Kagome, who in turn took it from him and stared at the both of them. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to his friend and sighed she rubbed the bridge of her nose silently asking Kami for strength. Then she (and rather politely I might add) looked both gentleman in the eyes and said rather calmly,

"You two must be either insane or I'm starting to go crazy with ever the case I will say this to you sirs. I have never have heard of or never seen this Kikyo Kunakida and she is _certainly not _related to me in any way no if you---" Kagome trailed off when she felt a hand grope her rear, she turned a violent shade of red and her eye began to twitch. She whirled around to the guy behind her and lifted her fist in the air.

"HENTAI!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then she socked the hell out of Inuyasha's friend who fell down on the ground unconscious. Kagome who was trembling with untold rage (that made even Inuyasha take a few steps back out of nervousness *you go Kagome!! lol*) turned back to him and gave him a heated glare.

"If you value your life i suggest you and your hentai friend over there go find some OTHER girl to tell your _pretend_ 'you-look-just-like-Kikyo-story to.' Or so help me you'll _WISH_ that you was never a guy to begin with!!" Kagome paused and took a deep breath and reached for the business card that this Inuyasha person (If that's even his _real_ name!) gave and she ripped up and flung it at him. 

"And you card just take your business card and shove up your 'YOU KNOW WHERE!!" 

Then she haughtily turned on her heel and marched into the dressing room mumbling angrily to herself about the nerve of some people, when Kagome reached her destination she promptly slam the door making it all the more clear that she was _extremely_ ticked off.

xXx

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust and glanced down to the floor to see his friend Miroku wide eyed and gleefully looking put the skirts of passing club kittens. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha muttered,

"Miroku you juvenile delinquent! Just what in the hell were you thinking! Where you EVER loved by your mother!?"

Inuyasha yanked his friend up from the ground a stopped him from groping a passing girl in a particular skimpy outfit.

"Stop being a hentai and let's go!"

"Hey!" Miroku protested as Inuyasha grip tightened on him when he tried to break free,

"You can't expect me to behave with _all_ this temptation around! That's just asking too much of a man with my *ahem* _special_ needs!"

Inuyasha pushed him towards the club entrance not hearing a single protest and pitiful sobs that Miroku uttered. His mind was on that girl.../_Kikyo's look alike /_ rather he realized that he never even asked her what her name was. Sighing Inuyasha and Miroku got into his Lexus convertible he had a lot to think about. Inuyasha knew he head to go to one person who could straighten things for him out though he hated to do it ...Sesshoumaru was definitely going to hold this over his head for a long... _long time_.

A/N: There! No cliffhanger this time ^_^ I hope you guys liked it! And forgive me if its short...I'm having a very. *Ahem* trying weekend. Oh! Also if Kagome or the rest seem OOC PLZZZ bear with me! I'm working on limited (and I DO mean limited *lol*) knowledge of Inuyasha cos I no longer have cable *sobs* =p I think the next chapter will be in Sesshoumaru's POV but I don't know yet. I'll try to get it out ASAP

ja'ne!

~Satine


End file.
